Don and Jess: Necrophilia Americana
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: In this story we meet Jess' brother Jason. He comes to bring Mia to Don's place and is informed about what's going on with John. FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Urban golfing. Hmm, ok so mental note, carry a good sturdy umbrella when walking through New York City. In this story we meet Jess' brother Jason. He comes to bring Mia to Don's place and is informed about what's going on with John. Don't ask why he doesn't already know, it's just how I'm going it. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Ok this is the last time, I don't own it.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"Urban golfing." Jess said, as she sat on Don's couch.

"At least now we know where all the unexplained dents in our cars came from." Don said, walking in with two beers.

"Yeah and the next time I find one, I'm going right to those idiots." Jess said, taking one of the bottles.

Don laughed and sat beside her. "Don't think that'll get you very far. They don't seem to care." he looked around his place and noticed how the things Jess had brought over seemed to fit right in with his things. "Hey who's been taking care of Mia while you're here?"

Jess looked at Don. "Jason. Um I asked him to bring her by tonight if that's ok."

Don smiled. "Jess you know I love your dog. I have no problem with her being here."

Jess smiled and settled against Don's side. They had started watching a movie when they got home and had been watching it for about an hour but for the life of them, neither knew what it was about.

"Why are we watching this again?" Don asked.

Jess shrugged. "You turned it on."

"You let me." Don countered.

Jess snorted. "Don I grew up with four brothers, I know better then to try and change the channel."

Don laughed. "I knew I liked your brothers for a reason." he then gasped as Jess punched him in the stomach. "That was not nice."

Jess just stuck her tongue out and went back to watching the movie. Another five minutes passed before there was a knock on the door. Jess poked Don's stomach.

"Door." she said.

Don smirked. "Hun I can't answer it with you laying on me."

Jess gave an exasperated sigh and moved so Don could get up. Don looked through the peep hole and saw a man standing there with Mia.

"Jess, Jason is here." Don said.

Jess stood up and walked over to the door. With Don standing just behind her, she opened the door and smiled at Jason. Jason was like a male version of Jess only his hair was darker and he was taller then her.

"Hey Jason." Jess said. "How's Mia?"

Jason laughed. "Oh sure, ask about the dog, not your brother."

Don laughed as well as he took Mia from Jason so Jess could hug him. Don kneeled in front of Mia and unhooked her leash. Mia thanked Don by licking his face. Don smiled.

"Yeah you're welcome Mia." Don said, wiping his face.

Jess looked at Don. "Told ya she liked you for more then your food." she turned back to Jason. "Jas, this is my partner and boyfriend Don Flack."

Jason and Don shook hands. Jason returned his hands to his pockets and rocked on his heels.

"So Patrick called me." he said.

Jess sighed and motioned Jason further into the apartment. Don took Mia to the kitchen to feed her and to let Jess and Jason have some privacy.

"How much did Pat tell you?" Jess asked, retaking her seat on the couch. It suddenly felt so big without Don next to her.

Jason sat in the arm chair across from the couch. "Not much. Just that I should come talk to you about John."

Jess sighed again and leaned back against the couch. "John showed up about a week and a half ago at the bar my friends and I go to a lot. He's in trouble again and he was trying to get me to help him."

"What did you say?" Jason asked.

"I said no of course." Jess said. "But he wouldn't take it. Grabbed my arm and tried to threaten me. Don and some of the guys we work with got rid of him. Don had the idea to pass out pictures of John at the precinct and lab so people would know to keep an eye out for him."

Jason crossed his arms. "Has he shown since?"

Jess nodded. "Yeah, a couple of nights ago when Don and I got home, here, he was waiting outside to see if I had changed my mind. After Don threatened to arrest him, he left."

"You don't think he's gone for good." Jason said. It wasn't a question

"No and Don won't let me go back to my place until he is." Jess said.

Jason turned and looked in the kitchen where Don was laying on the floor, playing with Mia.

"He seems nice." Jason said, looking back at his sister. "Did he pass with Pat?"

Jess smiled. "Yeah he did. Meaning he will pass with the old man so play nice."

Jason held up his hands. "Relax Jess, I have no plans of being mean to your boy. As long as he's good to you."

Jess looked into the kitchen with a soft smile. "He is."

Jason stood, as did Jess. Jason hugged Jess again.

"I'll keep my eye peeled for John as well." Jason said.

"Thanks Jason." Jess said. "Now let's go try and pull my boyfriend and dog apart so you can leave."

Jason laughed and followed Jess to the kitchen.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Ok you have now met Jess' brother Jason. Not sure how I'm going to bring in Dan since he lives upstate but I'll figure something out. Let me know what you think, remember the flame policy and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
